A Tale Of Stanford
by sleepyCoco
Summary: Stanford enfrenta una situacion que arruinara su vida, cargando sus hombros con el peso del remordimiento y de la tristeza
1. Capitulo 1: Stan y Stan

UNIVERSO ALTERNO EN EL QUE STAN NUNCA FUE ATRAPADO EN EL PORTAL

Respiro. Un exhalamiento grande, retenio el aire. Se sumergio. El agua estaba dulce, perfecta para las altas temperaturas de verano. Stanley amaba sumergirse en esas aguas junto a su hermano en la playa de glass shard, en new jersey . Eran como uña y carne. Eran...  
Stanford desperto nervioso. Eran las tres de la mañana, 16 de julio del 90. Hacia unos años, El y su... akigo Mcgucket habian fallado drasticamente su proyecto, abandonandolo y pasando a otros, todavia con remordimiento de haber abandonado tanto atras.  
No hace mucho, habia visto a su hermano. Era la primera vez en varios años, y la entera familia estaba... tensa. Alli fue cuando stanley anuncio su cancer de pulmon, dado al maltrato que recibio a travez de sus años de soledad. Ford todavia recordaba como su madre jadeo sin saber si era verdad. Recordaba como su padre no mostraba nada aparte amargura. Y se recordo a si mismo, recordo como estaba confundido, perdido, triste y enojado. Recordo como al dia siguiente huyo, portando en sus hombros la culpa. ¿Porque pensaba eso hoy? ¿Porque de todos los dias? Se maldijo a si mismo y se levanto, dandose cuenta que era lo que lo habia despertado. Era su telefono, un fuerte RING RING que sonaba por toda la casa.

Se apresuro a responder. Saludo confundido, y oyo al otro lado del telofono una voz llorando. Era la de ma...?  
-¡lo siento, no entiendo!-exclamo -tu hermano...-dijo alfinal lo que parecia ser ma: su voz se rompio alfinal de la frase.  
Ford no necesitaba nada mas. Se vistio y tomo el primer bus a New Jersey, nervioso y angustiado, al borde de las lagrimas. Se sentia expuesto al mundo, como un bebe que llora a cada rato. Muchas horas despues, llego. Abrio la puerta la ahora vieja Ma, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
-Ford...-susurro -¡dejame pasar!-dijo angustiado, pasando rapidamente a su antigua pieza. En la cama, vio algo terrible. Un hombre pelado y flaco, conectado a maquinas. -¿stan?-dijo ford -haha, mi hermano. Cuanto tiempo-dijo tosiendo entre palabras, casi llorando de dolor -stan...-susurro ford denuevo, llorando-oh dios... esto, todo esto -no te culpes-dijo stan, sonriendo debilemente, lo mas que podia a travez de sus ahuecadas mejillas-ford, esto es mi culpa, yo-su voz se corto por un ataque de tos -no... no hables-dijo ford llorando-porfavor...  
Stan lo miro a los ojos y despues miro a su madre. -Ma, tu... te quiero tanto. Pero podrias dejarme con mi hermano?  
Ma obedecio altiro, sus lagrimas bajando por sus arrugadas mejillas. Ese era su ultimo pedido, el ultimo que jamas le haria a stan a su madre.  
-ford-dijo stan-ford... yo no...-trago saliva, pero tosio-no quiero morir... ford...-se puso a llorar Ford no supo que decir. Paso su mano por la frente de stan -no te preocupes-dijo ford-yo... hare lo nunca hice, lo que siempre tuve que hacer. Estare contigo hasta el final -hasta el final?  
-hasta le fin de los tiempos.  
Asi pasaron las horas en silencio, manos tomadas. Stan se durmio alfin, mientras ford seguia apretando fuertemente su mano. Alfinal, el sueño lo vencio. No soño nada esa noche.

Lo primero en que se fijo ford al despertar fue al curioso frio que sentia en la mano. -stan!-exclamo-salio el sol!  
Stan mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, una sonrisa en su boca. ¿Que sueño estaria teniendo?  
Ford intento soltar su mano, y despues de verios intentos, lo logro -stan, despierta! Salio el sol!

Lentamente, ford asimilo la situacion. Nunca habriria los ojos denuevo. Nunca volverian a brillar. Nunca volverian a nadar juntos en el mar. Las lagrimas alfin cayeron por sus mejillas -stan, ya es de dia 


	2. capitulo 2: Ford, Solo

Glass Shard. New Jersey. allí, Ma pines miraba al horizonte. Su pelo flotaba, unisono al fuerte viento que habia ese dia. Sus arrugadas manos estaban agarrando su falda roja. Al lado de ella se encontraba Stanford. hacía unos minutos, habían soltado al aire las cenizas de Stanley, en el mismo lugar en que años atras habian soltado las cenizas de Pa pines. Las lagrimas ya no recorrian las mejillas de Ma, secas desde horas. Stanford tampoco estaba llorando, y de el solo habia en ese momento el peso del remordimiento.

Stanford se sentia perdido, solo y mas que nada, culpable. Culpable por no haber estado mas con su hermano. Culpable de no haber ayudado de ninguna manera a su hermano hasta el final, donde lo unico que pudo hacer fue sujetar su mano fuerte, negando que estaba muerto y llorando mientras ma lo abrazaba. Se sintio como un mero niño abrazado por la fuertes brazos de una mama valiente, solo que en ese momento ella tambien lloraba.

Paso el tiempo. Ma pines estaba ahora sentada en las rocas de la playa, mojando sus pies, pensando. Stanford miraba las abundantes estrellas, brillantes. reconocio a jupiter y a mercurio. Reconocio las pelyades, orion, las diferentes constelaciones, intentando perder su mente en algo. Al fin, Ma hablo

-vas a tener frio, hijo... volvamos a la casa. Va a venir familia.

Stanford no queria irse. Queria quedarse alli para siempre, dejando el tiempo pasar y la arena enterrandolo, Cada dia menos presente hasta volverse un mero fantasma de lo que era. Sin embargo, no podia dejar a Ma sola. Nunca podria hacerle eso. Se levanto con pesar y fue a casa con su madre.

Fue extraño. Queria gritar, gritar hasta morir. Vino familia, todos vestidos en negro, un negro aburrido. Stanford fue disgustado por su alrededor. El sentimiento de que nadie realmente estaba alli por su hermano lo repugnaba. Queria esconderse debajo de su cama como lo hacian el y su hermano cada vez que las tormentas electricas se intesificaban y empeoraban hasta que el sonido simplemente terminaba. No podia mas. Salio afuera, corrio, y llego a la parada de bus. Huyo a Gravity falls, a su vieja cabaña y se puso a trabajar ¡Deberia de haber una forma, una forma de traer los muertos de vuelta! Pasaron horas, trabajando, estudiando, calculando. El sol asi salio. No habia encontrado nada. Se sentia vacio, solo, sentia como si simplemente tuviera que morir y dejar el mundo atras, su inutil presencia siendo borrada, justo como los castillos de arena en una playa de verano. Se maldijo a si mismo. Estaba solo. Tan, tan solo. Tan... sentia algo tan fuerte que no podia comprender, una tristeza tan fuerte e intensa... Su telefono sono. No respondio. Sono de nuevo, por las proximas horas. Respondio alfin, cansado.

-Stanford-Dijo la voz de Mcgucket del otro lado de la linea.

* * *

 **A/N** : Hola! espero que estes disfrutando tanto como disfruto escribir esto. Es posible que no haya Updates hasta el 18, Pero no te impacientes! va a ser un capitulo largo y con *gasp* fluff!?


End file.
